1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a miter cut, plumb cut, and seat cut angle finding system and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to conveniently and efficiently determine an existing angle and determine a related angle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of other known methods and apparatuses of expected and anticipated configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, other known methods and apparatuses of expected and anticipated configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing a user to determine an angle and a related angle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,504 to Graham discloses a rafter tool and method. U.S. Pat. No. 6,266,889 to Boyce discloses a device and method to define angles on a workpiece. U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,288 to Gregory discloses a tool for marking large flat building material sheets. U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,270 to Figliuzzi discloses an instant angle gauge. U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,439 to Metzer et al. discloses a roof shingle replacement tool and method. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,428 to Kotlinski discloses a rafter measuring and positioning template and method.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a miter cut, plumb cut, and seat cut angle finding system that allows a user to conveniently and efficiently determine an existing angle and determine a related angle.
In this respect, the miter cut, plumb cut, and seat cut angle finding system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to conveniently and efficiently determine an existing angle and determine a related angle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved miter cut, plumb cut, and seat cut angle finding system which can be used for allowing a user to conveniently and efficiently determine an existing angle and determine a related angle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of other known methods and apparatuses of expected and anticipated configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved a miter cut, plumb cut, and seat cut angle finding system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved miter cut, plumb cut, and seat cut angle finding system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a miter cut, plumb cut, and seat cut angle finding system for allowing a user to conveniently and efficiently determine an existing angle and determine a related angle. The system comprises, in combination several components being a handle made of a plurality of plates, a removable straight blade and a coupling screw.
First provided is a handle that comprises a plurality of plates. The plates comprise a top plate and a bottom plate. Each plate is fabricated of rigid material and has a generally rectangular portion and a rounded pivoting portion. Each plate has an outer surface and an inner surface and a thickness there between. Each plate has an upper pivoting portion end and a lower square end portion and two side edges there between. Each plate has a first width and a first length with the diameter of the rounded pivoting portion being between about 7 and 15 percent smaller than the first width. Each lower square end portion has a pair of attachment holes of a first diameter there through. The pivoting portion of each plate has a plurality of indicia to allow the rapid determination of an angle and the requisite miter cut, seat cut, and compound cut. This allows a user to rapidly and accurately determine the necessary angle of a plumb, seat or miter cut. The pivoting portion has a central screw hole of a second diameter. The top plate has a smooth screw hole and the bottom plate has a threaded screw hole to allow the coupling of the two plates with a coupling screw. Each plate has a mutually aligned arcuate viewing slot of the second diameter located between the central screw hole and the rectangular portion of the handle. The viewing slot allows a user to view the blade indicia as it aligns with the indicia of the pivoting portion. The outer surface of each plate has a plurality of indicia for cross referencing an angle and a desired miter cut and a desired seat cut. The indicia provide a set of three angles, being the plumb cut, seat cut, and miter cut, for each degree between 0 degrees and 90 degrees.
Next provided is a spacing block fabricated of a rigid material. The block has a first width and a second length. The second length is between about 7 and 12 percent of the first length. The spacing block has a pair of attachment holes of the first diameter there through. The holes are sized to match and mate with the attachment holes of the handle plates.
Next provided is a pair of coupling pins of the first diameter. The pins are each sized to be mated to and securely held within each of the attachment holes of the spacer and the handle plates. The pins may be press fit and therefore may be a few thousandths of an inch in diameter less than the holes of the handle plates.
Next provided is an interchangeable rotatable straight blade. The blade is fabricated of a rigid material and has a first width and a third length. The third length is the equivalent of the difference of the second length of the spacer subtracted from and the first length of the handle. The blade has a front face and a back face and a thickness there between. The blade has a rectangular outer end and a semicircular arcuate inner end. The diameter of the arcuate end is equal to the first width. The outer end has an axially located central slot with rounded slot ends of the second diameter. The inner end has a centrally located screw hole of the second diameter. The inner end has a radial single indicia line inscribed with an xe2x80x9cMxe2x80x9d at top dead center of the semicircular arcuate end to indicate the preferred miter cut. When the user employs the system, he can view the single indicia through the arcuate slot of the pivotal portion of the handle.
Lastly provided is a knurl ended coupling screw. The screw has the second diameter and is sized to mate with and couple the handle plates and the straight blade. The screw allows a user to loosen and tighten the system as desired. This allows the pivoting of the blade through a complete circle about the coupling screw.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved miter cut, plumb cut, and seat cut angle finding system which has all of the advantages of the prior art other known methods and apparatuses of expected and anticipated configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved miter cut, plumb cut, and seat cut angle finding system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved miter cut, plumb cut, and seat cut angle finding system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved miter cut, plumb cut, and seat cut angle finding system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such miter cut, plumb cut, and seat cut angle finding system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a miter cut, plumb cut, and seat cut angle finding system for allowing a user to conveniently and efficiently determine an existing angle and determine a related angle.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved miter cut, plumb cut, and seat cut angle finding system. The system comprises in combination several components. The components are a handle, a spacing block with a pair of attachment holes there through, a pair of coupling pins, a rotatable straight blade and a knurl ended coupling screw. The handle has a plurality of plates. Each plate has an upper pivoting portion end and a lower square end and two side edges there between, a pair of attachment holes there through and a screw hole, an arcuate viewing slot, and a plurality of indicia. The rotatable straight blade has a rectangular outer end and a semicircular arcuate inner end, an axially located central slot and an indica at top dead center of the semicircular arcuate end.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.